


It's Validate Jenna Day Every Day

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay (orphan_account)



Series: Jenna/Brooke/Christine txt fics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: & Brooke calls them both babe, Agender Christine, Also Christine is tired of it, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Heathers is mentioned, Jenna is Validated, Multi, Uhh this is a cute ship, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: GossipSchmossip: I swear to God if one more person compares Jake and Rich to those fucks I'm doing a cartwheel out of the nearest windowPiiinkberryy: noooooRad&Frantic: do NOT





	It's Validate Jenna Day Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> GossipSchmossip is Jenna  
> Piiinkberryy is Brooke  
> Rad&Frantic is Christine

**Rad &Frantic:** ugh

 **Piiinkberryy:** what's wrong babe :?

 **Rad &Frantic: **people who're auditioning keep saying Rich and Jake should play Kurt and Ram in Heathers

 **Piiinkberryy:**???? Rich isn't an actual asshole, that was his squip, and Jake? Jake who volunteers at the animal shelter and opens doors for people Dillinger?? Neither of them are rapists or homophobic?????????

 **GossipSchmossip:** I swear to God if one more person compares Jake and Rich to those fucks I'm doing a cartwheel out of the nearest window

 **Piiinkberryy:** nooooo

 **Rad &Frantic: **do NOT

 **Piiinkberry:**  pls babe

 **GossipSchmossip:** Omg y'all I'm not actually going to

 **Rad &Frantic: **also, you know how to cartwheel?

 **GossipSchmossip:** As any basic bitch should

 **Rad &Frantic: **JENNA NO 

 **Piiinkberry:** JENNA I WILL DRAG CHLOE W ME OUTTA THIS PINKBERRY AND TELL YOU TO YOUR FACE HOW MUCH YOU AREN'T BASIC OR A BITCH

 **GossipSchmossip:** Uhh, don't validate me like this I'm not use to positive feedback???

  **Rad &Frantic: **Are you uncomfortable with what we're saying? We can stop if you want

 **GossipSchmossip:** No no sometimes I just wake up & forget I'm dating actual angels

 **Rad &Frantic: **aw :)

 **GossipSchmossip:** BROOKE WASN'T JOKING SHE AND CHLOE ARE AT THE DOOR I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO LAUGH OR CRY 

 **GossipSchmossip:** I've never felt this important,,, God bless,,

 **Rad &Frantic: **you're always important Jenna!! If the school were closer to your house and I had a way to get there sooner I'd be there asap

 **Piiinkberry:** open up babe! :3

 **GossipSchmossip:** I feel so loved omg

 **Piiinkberry:** we love you!!

 **GossipSchmossip:** Jeez I love you two too 

 **Rad &Frantic: **I should be there soon, then we can watch movies & cuddle?

 **GossipSchmossip:** sure

 **Rad &Frantic: **are you ok?

 **GossipSchmossip:** Yeah, I'm just

 **GossipSchmossip:** Thanks

 **GossipSchmossip:**  I don't just have friends who really care about me now, I'm dating wonderful people too

 **Piiinkberry:** you deserve it 

  **Rad &Frantic:** love you!!

 **GossipSchmossip:** You're both amazing

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no other hobbies


End file.
